Merry Christmas Relena
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Little christmas story... may hunger, thirst, war and poverty belong to the past when we step into the year 2007


This song, "Christmas Canon", belongs to the Trans Siberian Orchestra, featuring Metallica and is sung by three women in alt. add a new stanza at the end of the first time. Music & Lyrics: Paul O'Neill, Pachabell If you know the song and the lyrics you know it fits Heero Yuy as well. The numbers 1 to 3 indicate what should be sung and when.

I only own what I do own and that is not the Trans Siberian Orchestra featuring Metallica with this beautiful Christmas song, nor Gundam Wing. If I did own them all, I'd be rich.

* * *

Merry Christmas Relena

* * *

It would be Christmas soon. Everywhere Heero went, he saw the light stores and the lights and trees and bells and balls and angels and Santa's and elves. What the heck Christmas was? Beats him. He didn't cared. But there was an aching feeling that he had to celebrate Christmas with someone. He waved away that feeling and went on to the OZ facility. These people wouldn't celebrate Christmas anymore. 

_1._  
_Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas_

Relena sighed. Captured in the middle of freaking nowhere by the OZ organization to play Queen she missed her Champion. Not Zechs Marquise or Milliardo Peacecraft or whatever his name was, but Heero Yuy, or whatever his name was.

She felt alone, truly alone. Not that she was alone, for Dorothy Catalonia wouldn't leave her one little second alone. Even when she had to go to the bathroom, Dorothy tried to follow. As if she had a relationship with the platinum blonde pain-in-the-ass-thorn-in-the-side. She placed the crown in the box on her cabinet and undressed herself. God it was a pure torture! How did women breath in a corset?! Dressed in her casual outfit she walked around in the room knowing that Dorothy could burst in as usual and claim her for a meeting or a greeting or a whatever. But whenever her dungeon keeper wasn't here, she felt free.

_2.  
The hope that he brings  
The hope that he brings  
The hope that he brings  
The hope that he brings_

Heero Yuy never felt so alone. He was used to be alone, but now… It ached, something like you want to scratch your back, but you can't reach the spot. Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about Relena. How much he tried to focus on his mission to destroy the OZ facility, he just couldn't.

Relena was on his mind and she wouldn't get out. Now there was the option of suicide, but that wasn't so smart if he wanted to see her again, destroy the OZ facility AND save the world.

No, Mr. Superhero himself wanted to live so he could see her again. But how to?

Slowly he landed the Wing ZERO unseen and got out of the cockpit near the castle were Relena was captured. He planned to kill everyone he met, but when he saw two little children play in the field near the Wing ZERO, he promised them candy if they wouldn't tell anyone the Wing ZERO was here. Both smiled at him and took the chocolate bars and run off to somewhere.

Finally he felt safe and left the Wing ZERO hidden in the field. Calm he marched to the castle

_together. __Brings..._

Snow fell from the sky. Children in the yard played and tried to make their first snowman of the year. Off course it was a lousy snowman, but who cared? The kids had fun. Relena smiled when she saw a few kids start a snowball fight. One of the snowballs landed against her window. She turned away and moved towards the door, where someone knocked on. But a second snowball hit the window. A child wasn't strong enough to hit her window twice with a snowball. Relena returned to the window and stared to the outside world. Underneath the window stood, with several children who made him snowballs, Heero Yuy. Her heart light up and her mood cheered up again.

'Heero…' she whispered, 'Are you going to kill me?'

He gestured her to come down, but she shook her head. It was to high and besides that, the person on the other side of the door knocked harder this time, 'miss Relena?'

So she turned away from the window, only to hear another snowball pop against it. She saw Heero made the same gesture again and spread his arms as he mouthed: _I will catch you_.

If there was one person she felt safe with, it was Heero Yuy. Without hesitation she opened the window and climbed outside while she held on to the window casing. (Relena-bashers like her to fall to her death, sorry…) She slipped and fell. Heero run forward and caught her before she was able to turn into a very dead street pizza.

'Heero!' she chirped hugging her rescuer. Heero only smiled a soft smile and placed her onto her feet. Slowly he pulled her away, walking became running and soon they both ran off to the gates of the castle yard.

_1._  
_This night  
We pray  
Our lives  
Will show  
This dream  
He had  
Each child  
Still knows_

Snow had melted around the cockpit of the Wing ZERO. Heero had put on the heater so Relena wouldn't be in the cold. Now he was busy with the tent, he rolled out the canvas that would protect them against the wind, snow and cold.

Then he did his best to cook her a kings meal. Or just warm salmon with ketchup, a few slices of bread, some soup and vegetables she didn't recognize anymore. But it was a kings meal to her. Her meal in freedom, with the man she loved so much. Relena was surprised that he did this only for her.

When the meal was finished she washed the plates with water they got from heating snow. Heero cleaned the sight so no animals could be attracted by the scent of leftovers. When that was finished, both sat down and gazed a moment at each other. Heero turned bright red like a tomato and turned his head so he didn't had to face her. Relena on the other hand giggled softly and zeroed in towards Heero.

She kneeled in front of him and kissed him on the right cheek, 'I love you Heero.'

In fear he crawled back and gazed at her, 'You… love… me…?'

Relena nodded, 'I do Heero. I do love you.' She had the feeling that he didn't knew what love was, 'I love you so much I can't stand to be without you.' With that, she broke into tears. Due to her tears, she couldn't speak properly anymore. Heero didn't know how to comfort her, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly back and forth. Relena stopped crying and faced him.

Precious minutes passed by and neither dared to speak, afraid to ruin this precious moment. The evening fell and the stars appeared in the sky. The moon rose high and in the distance several colony clusters were shining in the bright sky.

Both weren't aware of the fact that their lips were locked in a kiss. Both weren't aware that both acted on their emotions.

_2._  
_We are waiting  
We have not forgotten_

When they broke the kiss, both gazed into each others eyes. Heero felt lost in her heavenly blue eyes. Slowly he exhaled and pulled her in close, for another, deeper kiss. Relena felt his tongue darting her lips and parted them. Slowly Heero explored her mouth. Breathing heavily both parted again. Heero never acted on his emotions like this. Totally new to this, he led Relena guide him.

'Merry Christmas Relena.' Not that he truly knew what Christmas was. People always planted a tree in their homes, and decorated it with balls and bells and lights and placed gifts wrapped in gift wraps underneath. They scolded when the cat jumped in the tree – a typical thing to do for a cat – or when the dog peed against it – a typical thing to do for a dog. Sometimes a bird flew into the tree and sometimes rabbits tried to unwrap the gifts. 1 In one occasion people found a squirrel in the tree and forced the poor animal to go outside, away from his home. All sounded stupid to Heero, who would do that?!

Duo had told him about Christmas and how he loved to sing Christmas songs in the church. The acoustics were marvellous in cathedrals. But with Christmas, everybody seemed happy, full of joy and willing to help or spare one and other. Quatre was a Muslim, they didn't celebrate Christmas at all, but he was willing to give in, as long as they would celebrate the end of the Ramadan with him. Sugar, sugar and so much more sugar that Trowa was afraid that Duo would get into a sugar rush. Wufei promised them a wonderful Chinese New Year, but they had to wait until sometime February. He had promised dragons, lions and fireworks, so much fireworks that they could have blown up at least two or three OZ facilities with that alone.

Relena smiled, the little kiss meant more to her than all the gifts and Christmas trees in the world. It meant more than her life. This was her Christmas, where she truly felt as if it was Christmas. Christmas was only one month away, but to her, it was Christmas right here and now. Not even the platinum blonde pain-in-the-ass-torn-in-the-side Dorothy Catalonia could change that.

_3._  
_On this night  
On this night  
On this very Christmas night_

The next morning, Relena woke up in her bed. She was alone again. The room was empty. No sign of Heero, not even his smell. But next to her, on the other pillow of the queen size bed, lay a small branch of a pine tree, it gave her the idea that she stood in a pine tree forest. Tied to it, with a little red ribbon, was a note. She red it, and never thought that Heero could even be poetic.

It said: '_On this very Christmas night, I give you my love._'

Dorothy busted in, ´Where have you been Miss Relena? We were so worried yesterday.' Relena didn't answer, she sniffed the little pine tree branch. 'Miss Relena?'

'When is it Christmas?' Relena asked her joyful.

'In one month.' Dorothy answered, 'Anticipating young woman aren't you Miss Relena?'

'No. I have had my Christmas present already.' Relena whispered so soft, that Dorothy only heard a sigh.

* * *

Owari

1 My little bunny rabbit did that...

Merry Christmas to all of you.

May hunger and thirst, war and poverty belong to the past forever when we step into the new year: 2007.


End file.
